Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
Possible Laplace Box Now, I don't quite remember where I read this online, but I recall something along the lines of the Laplace box being a physical tablet of the EF's official declaration that they would not meddle in the affairs and governance of the spacenoids. I don't know how true this is, since I'm not well versed in UC. ~ Azkaiel 22:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Here and Here are the only 2 I can find, hope that helps! Dav7d2 23:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Lack of info on novels? There appears to be a lack of infomation on the unicorn novels, even basic information on volume/chapter titles and the like. Is theare any particular reason for this or is it a simple case of noone having any information on them? Rabbitt773 12:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Rabbitt773 My guess is that they weren't translated or something. I think everyone's sees that with the anime out, translating the manga would just spoil Unicorn so no one's done it. Or at least I think that's the caseGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 14:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Characters Under characters in the civilian list are Beltorchika Irma and Kai Shiden, both of which have no info on their appearances in Unicorn on their respective pages. Also in material on the Unicorn website as well as Wikipedia no mention of either of them appearing is giving. So is there any sources that do indicate their appearance? KnightmareX13 14:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :They both appear in the original Unicorn novels, and are listed in the Japanese language wikpedia article, Bilbros' (a notable contributor to the Mechatalk forums) website and a Ngee Khiong article.--Zeikfried 14:36, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Splitting novel and OVA Hey everyone. Since the novel and OVA are following similar-ish but different story points, does anyone feel as though we should split the two articles into this one for the OVa and making a new one for the Gundam Unicorn novel. Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 13:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you. Most other series (if it's not all of them ?) have separated articles for the anime/OVA/movie/whatever and for the novel. HPZ - O.N.E. 13:59, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I also agree, it would have a good article for the OVA and one for the Novel. There's two opinions. Any other admins in on this idea?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 15:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Agree, on the basis that we have splits for anime, manga, and novel versions of every other series. Kit-chan 15:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and do the split. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It shall be done!Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 16:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn Unchained Mode canon, Neo Zeong Psycoshard and whatnot Should we use the bunch of data from this pastebin, which are basically a bunch of transcripts of interviews and stuff from the PG Unicorn manual (not sure about the Jew thing though.. Seems fishy) for some Unicorn articles ? Or is it too "random" to be used (comes from the Gundam subreddit) ? HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 14:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC)